Nighty night Rukiachan
by Tenshi-no-Megami
Summary: Detectives Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are set on capturing the people guilty of the murder of Rukia's brother Byakuya, only to stumble upon a problem. One-shot, Ichiruki, WARNING swearing. Written for Emo994 on DeviantArt.


**_I'm back~! as be my Beta-reader. ChronicChargin. Where have you been Nee-san? Anyhows thanks to you peoplez who review, faved and all that other stuff._**

Shows used: CSI/Bones

"You bastard," the woman let out a chesty cough only to find blood staining her hands.

What's wrong, Rukia-chan?" the silver haired man asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes never opening. "The master said you'd be hard to kill. I guess she was wrong. Although she won't be that happy bout me killing you since she wanted to do it herself but after that stunt, well…"

Rukia pulled out her handgun (courtesy of her partner) and pointed it at Gin as she laid on the ground, left eye closed as she tried her best to get a good angle in which she could give a lethal hit but her blurry vision made it nearly impossible.

Gin just laughed at her attempts before kicking her hand away then crouching down and pushing the barrel of his gun onto her forehead.

"Nighty-night, Rukia-chan."

*BANG*

5 hours before.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Why can't we get that bloody warrant for their arrest?" shouted one aggravated Kurosaki Ichigo. He had been pasting around his office for 20 minutes only to find out his attempts to catch a murder were futile. Boy was he pissed.

"Calm down Kurosaki, we'll just have to get more evidence." ordered his calm and collect partner Kuchiki Rukia.

Said woman was sitting on HIS chair, with her feet resting on HIS desk, drinking out of HIS cup.

"How the hell can you be so calm and get you tongue out of my fucking coffee!" he screeched.

Rukia raised an eyebrow before taking one more sip then settling the cup down. She allowed her fingers to entwine before resting them on her stomach. "Because I am a Kuchiki, and Kuchiki's are not meant to act like paranoid monkeys that just want to fling their shit at the nearest bystander."

"Pssh, whatever. You are just like Byakuya."

That made Rukia pick up the 1000 page case file and throw it at the unsuspecting detectives head.

"OWWWWWWW!" yelped Ichigo as he picked himself up off the floor and glared at his partner. "What the fuck you damn bitch?"

The raven haired lady stood up from her seat, her fist were balled up and straining at her side. "I am nothing like Nii-sama. My brother is a great man and I still have a long way before I live up to his status. I don't give a fuck if you swear at me or call me names but don't you DARE say anything about Nii-sama or call him by his first name at that!" she barked.

Rukia always got touchy when the subject of speech was her brother. He was a great man. One of the best detective the Shinigami Corp ever had. Many people called him the Sherlock Homes of the century. Other called him a obstacle, and it were those people who believed the only way of passing the obstacle is by destroying it. And so Byakuya Kuchiki was killed. It took Rukia a while to get past the idea that she was alone in the world. Ichigo was the one who brought Rukia back to her senses telling her that she still had him and that he wasn't going anywhere. Course he didn't say it like that. It was more along the lines of "what do you mean 'you have no one?' What the fuck am I then? Sure I'm not going to die anytime soon."

Ichigo lowered his eyes to the ground ashamed, even he realised that he took it a bit too far with that comment. He hated when he said shit like that. He hated it even more when he hurt Rukia. He loved Rukia, so fucking much. Said woman didn't know and it was best that way. That way there were no complications in their relationship.

"Sorry." Ichigo murmured.

Rukia sighed and walked over to his side. She patted his shoulder than bent down and picked up the case file.

Her case, or rather their case...

Find Byakuya Kuchiki's killer.

The pair knew who murdered him. They knew why, where, how, all that. They just couldn't get enough evidence to convict the two.

Orihime Inoue and Gin Ichimaru. Inoue being the ringleader in this whole act. Killing Rukia's brother because he put Inoue's sibling behind bars and that drove him to suicide.

"It's alright, Ichigo. I know you didn't mean to mention Nii-sama." Rukia said with a small smile on her face.

"Still..." his sentence lingered.

"I'm calling it a night." Rukia sighed, picking her purse up from behind the desk.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" Ichigo asked turning around to face her.

Rukia shook her head at him "No it's okay. My car is in the lot anyways."

The detective nodded his orange head "K then, night Rukia."

"Night... Ichigo." and with that she left.

She silently walked away from the office door, resisting the urge to go back and accept his offer. It made it even worst when he looked upset about something. She began to notice that when he was sad his bottom lip would poke out a little bit and his eyes were always cast downward. The faggot could do that god damn puppy-face. And he didn't even realise! Thank Kami he didn't realise. Rukia was always a sucker for the puppy-face. Kami have mercy on her when she goes to visit him and his future wife and kids (when Ichigo does marry to whoever and whenever) and the orange-haired idiot's offspring can pull the same face.

Rukia shook her head and sighed. It hurt her to think of Ichigo marrying someone else. The truth was that she loved Ichigo but she never really coughed up the courage to tell him and she was positive she never will. She would just have to stand on the side lines and watch as the love of her life married someone else.

Now ten feet away from her car Rukia pulled out the keys that belonged to her black Lamborghini and was about to press the 'unlock' button when a worn out rag covered her nose and mouth. Rukia froze when a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Ello poppet." and with that she fell into complete darkness.

Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Rukia, the thought of her in danger sent a cold shiver up on spine and made his stomach churn.

And so, the strawberry picked up his leather jacket and made a quick paste to the car park only to find the black Lamborghini which was of Rukia's possession in the same spot as this morning. But that wasn't what scared him the most. Rukia's bag laid on the floor, the key only a foot away. Ichigo felt his heart stop.

"SHIT!"

When Rukia came to finally woke the first thing she realised was that their was a searing pain in her head and in her leg. She looked down and realised there was blood seeping threw her clothing and in her right leg, a small pocket knife jammed in to tear the muscle and make it next to impossible for Rukia to walk.

"Well look who woke up." said the voice she heard just before she was rendered unconscious.

"Gin Ichimaru." Rukia hissed as she watched the man slowly walk towards her, his sadistic smile always plastered on his face. "What the fuck… why am I here."

"Cause Ms Inoue wants you dead. Ya know, she wasn't really that happy when she killed your brother. So she figured she might as well get rid of the rest of ye Kuchiki's, and since you're the last one Rukia-chan…"

Rukia's eyes widened at Gin comment. No, no, no, NO! Rukia Kuchiki was not going to die yet. Not by a long shot. The raven haired detective tried to pick herself up off the floor only to collapse from the pain in her leg and her lack of balance. Gin snickered as Rukia tried once more but got the same result.

"Well, Rukia-chan, I'll just call the boss and tell 'er you're here." he said as he turned his back on Rukia and began to walk away. Rukia did the first thing that came to mind. She quickly pulled the knife out of her leg, held the blade then with the snap of her wrist, the blade went soaring threw the air. But all Rukia's attempts got her was a shallow cut on Gin's shoulder. Said man let out a small hiss before turning back to Rukia. The small woman glared an him as he stalked back and stood over Rukia. The next thing Rukia knew she had received a hard kick to the stomach. He then picked her up and punched her in the face the let her fall. Rukia banged her head off the concrete floor of the warehouse.

"You bastard," the woman let out a chesty cough only to find blood staining her hands.

"What's wrong, Rukia-chan?" the silver haired man asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes never opening. "The master said you'd be hard to kill. I guess she was wrong. Although she won't be that happy bout me killing you since she wanted to do it herself but after that stunt, well…"

Rukia pulled out her handgun (courtesy of her partner) and pointed it at Gin as she laid on the ground, left eye closed as she tried her best to get a good angle in which she could give a lethal hit but her blurry vision made it nearly impossible.

Gin just laughed at her attempts before kicking her hand away then crouching down and pushing the barrel of his gun onto her forehead.

"Nighty-night, Rukia-chan."

*BANG*

Rukia watched her kidnapper as blood flowed from his mouth and he collapsed by her side.

"Stupid idiot."

The detective's head snapped up at the new voice in the room. "O-Orihime Inoue."

Said woman grinned evilly at the petite woman. "The faggot tried to kill you when I told him…" Inoue crouched down to Rukia's level "… you were mine to torture and kill."

Orihime then grabbed both of Rukia's wrist and dragged her away, Rukia not able to fight back since her leg is bleeding profusely and any more movement would worsen her state. Inoue than chain the raven haired detective and used her weight to pull Rukia off the ground. Rukia was left hanging, her hands bound together by the metal chain, her feet unable to touch the ground.

"Bullock." Rukia hissed as her arms began to strain.

"You know Rukia," Inoue said quietly, allowing her .45 to press against Rukia's temple "After I kill you I might go after your sexy partner, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia's heart stopped at Inoue mentioning hurting Ichigo. "No, NO! Don't hurt Ichigo! PLEASE!"

The auburn haired girl cooked the gun "Beg all you like Rukia, nothing is going to sav-"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

Orihime and Rukia's heads quickly turned to the entrance to see Ichigo holding his Walter P.P.K and pointing it at Inoue.

"Honestly detective, I thought you'd be much quicker when you have to save your loved one."

"I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPON," Ichigo ordered sternly.

"Che, say goodbye to your beloved, Detective." then a shot rang out in the warehouse.

Ichigo dropped his gun as he ran over to Rukia who was, at this point, nearly unconscious from the amount of blood loss, Orihime Inoue's dead body was at her feet. Ichigo's bullet hit Inoue just before she got the chance to shot.

Ichigo gathered Rukia in his arms and began to lightly shake her. "Rukia, come on Rukia! Wake up!"

"Ichi-go, h-how did you-u find me?"

"Mashiro tracked you using the Sim card in your mobile. I knew you'd keep that on you at all times. Listen Rukia you have to stay awake for me." Ichigo had Rukia in his car and was driving quickly to the nearest hospital.

"But I'm so sleepy." and as if to prove her point she let out a large yawn as her eyelids drooped.

"I know Rukia, but you have to stay awake just for a little while so that the doctors at the hospital can treat you then you can sleep all you like. Promise me that you'll try your best to stay wake, okay?" Ichigo urge, his sight contently shifting from the road to her.

"Okay, I promise. But keep your eyes on the road you idiot."

All Ichigo could do was let out a nervous laugh.

Ichigo sat on the soft, feather-like armchair. It was too soft for his liking. It felt as if the chair would swallow him whole at any moment. But this armchair is where he resided for the last 3 days, hoping his beloved partner would wake up at any moment.

When Ichigo arrived at the hospital he ran up to the nearest doctor, who happened to be his father. Isshin Kurosaki owned Karakura Hospital and it was for that reason that Ichigo was allowed to stay at Rukia's side even after visiting hours. His twin sisters Karin and Yuzu were nurses at the hospital and were assigned to care for Rukia and now also Ichigo. They would give Ichigo meals (courtesy of Yuzu) and also give him a few pillows and a blanket or two. But apart from eating, 1 hour worth of sleeping and the necessary toilet breaks , Ichigo never left Rukia's side. He would just sit at the edge of the armchair both of his large, warm hands caging one of Rukia's small, cold hand. He'd grasp the delicate object as if it was the meaning of life, and for Ichigo, it was. Well to whom the hand belonged to was. The strawberry would quietly mutter things to Rukia's sleeping form and he'd even told her he loved her more than once and a few tear drops would occasionally present themselves in the detective's eyes and slide down his cheeks onto their tangled hands.

It was on the eve of the third day that Rukia woke and found Ichigo smiling at her, eyes still blood-shot.

"Ichi-go." the petite woman sat up, ignoring the slight pain in her leg.

"Your finally awake huh?" Ichigo stated, trying to act cool but failing miserably.

Rukia smiled gently and raised both hands up to cup her partner's face, the bristles from his 'non-shaving' act pushed into her delectate skin as Ichigo leaned into Rukia's soft touch. "Yea, I'm awake."

He placed his left hand on top of Rukia's right one and held it in place, his eyes closed and his breathing became even.

"You've been here a while." Rukia stated mater-of-factly.

"Yea," the orange haired man sighed, not even bothering to lie. "I couldn't leave. Not when you were like that."

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

"I've been told."

They both laughed but stayed it in the same position. Their breathing in sync as they listened to the outside world.

"Thank you." Rukia said after 5 minutes of silence.

"For what?"

"You know for staying with me, caring for me… saving me."

"I'll always save you, don't forget that Rukia." he murmured softly as his right arm wrapped around Rukia's waist, pulling her closer.

Rukia tilted Ichigo's head up so that he was looking at her but his face still pressed against her hand. "Ichigo."

Said man opened his eyes and stared in to Rukia's violet orbs.

"Ichigo… kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Ichigo's mouth was upon Rukia's in a heartbeat, his lips rough and fervent as they pried hers open. His right arm pulled Rukia in tightly until the was no space between them, his left hand tangled in her midnight locks as he pressed her face closer to his. Rukia returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm, her tongue dancing with his as it made its way into her warm cavern. When they broke apart, they were both left breathless. Ichigo pressed his forehead against Rukia's as he breathed in her unique scent of musk and vanilla.

"Ich-"

"I love you." Ichigo said bluntly, cutting off Rukia.

"What?"

"I love you. I have for so long and I thought it'd be best for you if I tried to ignore my feelings and continued life as before, but when I thought you were going to die, and just know. That kiss. Rukia I can't pretend that it was nothing and you know I can't. I can't pretend that loving you is nothing. Not any more."

"Idiot," Rukia smiled, kissing his forehead gently. "I love you too."

Ichigo smiled and kissed his beloved once again.

**_Thank you for reading. Now do you see that button at the bottom of the page that says 'review'_**

**_You do? Good._**

**_Now in the words of The Chemical Brothers._**

**_WORLD THE TIME HAS COME TO PUSH THE BUTTON!_**

**_Also The very last chapter of Sento shall be posted during the week._**

_See you next time_

_Tenshi~no~Megami_


End file.
